Glitch
by GenericShadow
Summary: When Chem wakes up with no memories of herself or her past, she attempts to settle down and make an honest living with what she enjoys doing most: Making Potions. Unfortunately, the world has a different plan for her, and soon she is wrapped up in a dangerous rebellion with newfound friends against the king of minecraftia, discovering both who she is and was along the way.
1. Glitch

Glitch

With a sigh, I straighten my back and walk quickly through the halls, leaving my comfortable room with the bubbling potions and secret stash of weapons behind me. I was in the middle of making a potion to improve invisibility. If I had succeeded, I would have extended the period of time invisibility potions granted…. Well, invisibility, to the user. But NOOOO. I hear the Wither Skeleton behind me, escorting me to my meeting with The Great One.

Also known as Herobrine.

I assume he has a new job for me. Being his right—hand woman and head assassin, I get summons like this all the time, but…. This time felt different. For one, the messenger, in this case, the Wither Skeleton behind me, doesn't usually escort me. I mean, I can find my way to the throne room on my own. I've been there enough times. Ah, whatever. It's probably nothing.

I look up to see the throne room doors. Heavy and made of Netherrack, they stretch from floor to ceiling. It takes four Wither skeletons, two on each side, to pull them open. As I approach, they stand at attention and grasp the handles, dragging the doors open. I step into the Throne Room and immediately bow my head in 'His' presence.

I really hate 'Him'.

Right. I bet you're asking yourselves 'Why is she Herobrine's Assassin and most trusted advisor if she absolutely hates him and would love to see his blood soak the dirt?' Well, there's a simple answer to that question. He killed my family. But oh, no, that's not all he did. I was a girlfriend mob, content with my life and my position in the world. Then Herobrine swooped in, killed my family before my eyes, and kidnapped me. Then he experimented on me, trying to find a way to turn me into a 'Player'. A person with free will. Apparently he had tried to turn many other human-like mobs into players, but none of them survived until me. He performed an EXTREMELY painful operation on me and turned me into a Player. Now, every once in a while, I glitch the fuck out.

See, I'm not supposed to exist. I was spawned as a girlfriend and that's how I was supposed to remain. But Herobrine took my DNA and switched it around, screwing with it till the point of no return. The world is trying to reject me at the same time I'm fighting to remain here. It doesn't happen too often, thankfully, but it's not the best feeling in the world. Knowing that the world itself is trying to kill you…. that'd ruin anyone's day. So, I began to resist him. After a couple of killing sprees ordered by Herobrine (of course) I realized that I didn't have to do what he said. That most of the people I was killing were innocent and could possibly help stop Herobrine. So, I began to fake their deaths. I would use my status as a glitch to force the world to create carbon copies of their appearances and project them onto mobs like chickens, then kill them. It drained a TON of my energy, but it was worth it. To conserve energy, I would only rescue the innocent ones. The ones who had committed unspeakable crimes? Yeah, those ones I killed. I've been doing this for years, my own private rebellion.

I bite my lip and walk forwards slowly, then drop to one knee in front of the diamond throne. _"Rise, my …..faithful…..assassin."_ Uh-Oh. I slowly rise to my feet and look up. Herobrine smirks, his eyes glowing softly. He's leaning on the side of his throne, relaxed, not a care in the world. Well, why should he have any cares? He rules the world, after all. Herobrine sits up a bit straighter. "My lord, do you have an assignment for me?" I stand at attention, hands folded behind my back. Fear bubbles in the pit of my stomach. He couldn't have found out…. Right? A shadow detaches itself from the side of the throne and moves forwards into the light. I Glare at it. Big and brutish, Matilda grins at me, polishing her knife. She is the second-best assassin in Herobrine's secret service and hates me purely for the fact that I'm a glitch. She's made it her life's goal to beat me and claim the top position for herself. I'm glad to say she hasn't succeeded. Yet. I think of her as my nemesis. Tension's built up between us since the first day we met. I drag my gaze from her hateful red eyes. Stupid stuck-up Player bitch.

 _"_ _My greatest creation. My crowning glory. Why do you dishonor me?"_ I look into Herobrine's white eyes, unflinching. Being able to lie perfectly is an essential part of being an assassin. "I don't know what you're talking about, my Lord. My only purpose is to serve you." _"Do not lie to me!"_ Herobrine snarls and lunges forwards off the throne. His eyes glow more intensely and I'm suddenly lifted off the ground, unable to breath. Kicking my legs, I claw at my throat. _"I know what you have done! Matilda has uncovered your treason, a crime unlike any that have happened in my court. This is unacceptable."_ He flicks his wrist and I crash into the wall. Coughing, I massage my neck. Regaining my breath a bit, I manage to croak a few words. "Go to hell, asshole." Herobrine's eyes narrows, then he relaxes and sighs in mock sadness. _"It's a shame, you know. I was beginning to think of as somewhat of a daughter."_ He glances at Matilda. _"Kill her."_ Then he turns and walks out of the throne room. The doors slam behind him. Matilda walks forwards and grabs my wrist, hauling me to my feet. With a growl I rip my arm out of her grasp and throw a punch, still a bit weak from oxygen deprivation. My arms feel like jelly. With a growl of her own she dodges it and twists my arm behind my back. I feel something drag across my neck, bringing a burning feeling along with it. At the same time, I feel a glitch coming on. Matilda releases me and I fall to the ground, on my hands and knees. I hear her laugh behind me. "The Great One developed a serum to help destroy you if you ever got out of line. Guess what's on my knife? Coughing up blood from the cut on my throat, I glare up at her as my body begins to twitch and break into pixels. She grins and crouches next to me, sliding a finger along the blade. "The serum causes you to glitch out, and you won't be able to anything about it. The world will finally be rid of you. It will finally be pure again." My eyes widen as the glitch goes on, becoming more violent. They never last this long. Could Herobrine really have found a way to make me disappear?

Pixels break off my body and vanish in flashes of light. My vision blurs and goes white and grey at the edges. I shake my head and suddenly I'm on the ground, with Matilda standing above me. She shakes her head and sighs. "You're taking too long to die." I feel the burning sensation again, but this time across my chest. It feels like a fire has exploded in a diagonal line, cutting me in half. I writhe in pain and let out one scream before everything goes blank. My mind, my vision, my hearing. None of it exists. I don't exist. A figure walks towards me on the white plane. **_"I accept you, my child, as a true Player. Go back. Respawn as who you were meant to be. Fulfill your destiny. Stop my tyrannical brother and bring peace to Minecraftia."_**


	2. Brain Damage

Brain Damage

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" I groan and slowly open my eyes to a night sky, and a man with a giant nose. "Where am I? What happened?" The guy shook his head. "I was hoping you could tell me, Miss." He held out a hand that was covered by the extremely long sleeve of his maroon robe. I grasped it, and he pulled me up. Are you a Girlfriend or a Player?" I look at him weirdly. "What are you talking about?" He tilted his head. "Well, obviously, you have to be a Girlfriend or a Player. Hang on, there's an easy way to find out." He walked over to a rose that was growing randomly in the grass, his footsteps short and fast. He bent over and picked it up, then came back to me and held it out. "Here." I raised an eyebrow and took it. "Uh… thanks." The guy stared at me for a couple seconds, then turned and began to walk away.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Uh….. excuse me? Where are you going?" The guy turned back. "Oh, ok. So you aren't a Girlfriend then." He put one of his hands into the other hanging sleeve and walks back with those short steps. "You must be a Player then." He smiled. "I'm Villager #5. Nice to meet you." I smiled back, although I didn't really understand what he was talking about. "I'm… uh…" I frown. What was my name? "I… I don't seem to remember." I scratch the back of my head. Villager #5 frowned. "Maybe I'd better take you to Villager #47. He's old, but he may be able to help. He's the healer of the village." I nod and bite my lip, racking my brain. It's empty. There's absolutely NOTHING there. How did I not notice before? I can't remember anything. I follow Villager #5, taking longer strides to compensate for his quick, small ones.

We climb up a hill and a little town of small wooden houses unfolds below us. Other villagers wearing different colored robes scuttle between houses, holding various objects. I glance at Villager #5, who smiles at me encouragingly. We start down the hill and a few villagers look up and wave, their hands together in their robes to make one large arm-thing. All of them look the same but for their robes. As we walk through the village, they turn to stare at us. Nervously I grab my left arm and notice what I'm wearing for the first time. A dirty white lab coat with a black t-shirt and leggings, with black combat boots. I frown as I realize I have no idea what color my hair or eyes are. Reaching back, I grab a lock of my long hair and bring it into my line of sight. Huh. Mint green/ blue. Interesting. I look up. "Hey Villager #5?" He looks back. "Yeah?" "What color are my eyes?" The Villager frowns and turns, walking a bit closer. "Well, I think…. Deep blue/ light purple. Hard to tell. They are really pretty though." He smiles. "C'mon. We're getting close. Villager #47's house is just at the end of the street." I nod and we continue under the curious eyes of the other villagers. Hopping up the steps of the last house, Villager #5 knocks on the wooden door and shoots me another fortifying smile.

The door swings open with a creak and I shiver. A villager in a light blue robe steps out, holding a bottle full of red liquid in his hand. Something clicks in my brain. _Healing Potion._ I blink. How did I know that? Muffled voices reach me and I realize #5 and who I'm assuming is #47 are talking. I tune into the conversation just as it ends, and #47 beckons me in. I glance at #5, who nods. Apprehensively I step into the dimly-lit house, and the door closes with an ominous snap behind me. #47 shuffles past me. "Villager #5 will not be joining us. I need as few distractions as possible." He set the healing potion on a counter and sits in a chair by the fireplace. I sink into the chair opposite his. "So Villager #5 tells me that you cannot remember your name." I shook my head. "I can't remember anything. I didn't even know my own eye color until five minutes ago." #47 frowns. "Well, that's certainly a problem. You can't remember ANYTHING?" I shake my head. "Nothing. Except… well…. When you stepped out with that bottle, I instantly recognized it as a Healing Potion." #47 gets up and picks up the potion. "Hm… that IS interesting. Perhaps….. if you drink this, it may heal your mind and restore your memories. Here…" He hands me the bottle. I uncork it, and after a moment of hesitation, tip my head back and gulp the red liquid down. A warm fuzzy feeling flows through me.

Nothing. No rush of memories or sudden realization. Disappointed, I shake my head. "Nope. I still don't remember." #47 frowns. "I'm sorry. There's not much else I can do. I could ask the Mayor, maybe you can get a job and live in the village until your memories return or something. I do hold a certain amount of influence in the village. But first we need to find out what you're good at. You said you immediately recognized the potion in my hand, correct?" I nod. He goes behind the counter and begins to rummage, the clinks of glass hitting glass reaching my ears. "Well, as a hobby, I have dabbled in potions other than healing ones….. maybe you were a potions master before you lost your memories." He pulls out a couple of potions. And sets them on the counter. "Okay. Come here and try to identify these potions." Curious, I stand and walk to the counter. The first one is a light blue with an iridescent shimmer. _Invisibility Potion._ I move on to the next one. It is a brighter red than the healing potion. _Strength Boost._ The next one is a lighter blue than the invisibility potion, without the shimmer. Bubbles rise up inside the bottle and pop before reaching the top. _Jump Boost._ I look up at #47's hopeful face. "The first is Invisibility, the second is strength, and the last is a jump boost." He grins. "Good! We need an Alchemist in the village. We lost ours to creepers years ago." I tilt my head. "Creepers?"

Twenty minutes later, I've been approved as the new Alchemist of the village by the mayor and I'm standing in the woods in front of my new house. Charred and blackened, the wooden house in decrepit and in disrepair. It's about a mile from the rest of the village, and located next to a nice little pond. I glance at the house, hands on my hips. After I declined their help, Villagers #5 and #47 had gone back to their houses, needing to resume their respective jobs. Yeah, this house is gonna need a lot of work, but hey, at least it'll be home. I can start a new life here. Make new memories. I smile. I think everything is gonna work out.


	3. Rebellion

Rebellion

(Two years later)

(SkyDoesMinecraft's POV)

With a sigh, I slam my hand on the map in front of me. "I don't care what the Oracle said. We are obviously not going to find this 'Glitch' in time to save Minecraftia! I say we continue on with our mission. We searched for TWO YEARS. It's time to move!" Lewis of the Yogscast nods, as does Simon, Hannah, and Kim. Duncan frowns. "The Oracle said our mission would fail if we did not find the Glitch. Do you really want to risk that?" Deadlox steps forwards, facing me. "He has a point, Sky. We only have one shot. Do you want your impatience to be the downfall of this rebellion?" I snort. "It isn't impatience, Ty. It's a tactical maneuver. How do we even know a Glitch exists? The world might've eliminated it by now. There are too many variables, and Herobrine's power is growing by the day." MunchingBrotato frowns, leaning against the wall. "I dunno, Sky. Still seems a bit risky. And that's coming from me! I see your point, but…. I just dunno." He shakes his head. Seto shakes his head. "I do see Sky's point. I don't think we can wait any longer. The longer we wait, the more likely it is that we'll be discovered, and then the mission will be a total failure. Might as well at least TRY. I say we stock up on potions and then begin our quest to fulfill the prophecy." I look around and give a satisfied smile as I see everyone, some eager and some reluctantly, nod in agreement. Seto always made the best arguments.

Lewis steps forwards. "I think we should get our potions from the Alchemist. Her potions helped me and Simon end the war against Israphel, and that was when we got them from a random villager. We ended him in about four months because of those potions, and we had been fighting him for years! Imagine if we got them straight from the source! No doubt they would be even more powerful." I nod. "All in favor?" Everybody raises their hands. I smirk. Simon cheers. "To the Alchemist's we go!"

(Chem's POV)

Biting my lip, I carefully put my notebook and pencil in my pocket. I've been here two years, and since I still didn't know my name, Everyone just called me 'The Alchemist'. People in the village just called me Chem. So I guess that's my name now. I had gotten so good at my job that Players and Villagers from all over Minecraftia came for my potions. In addition to that, I had my own black market for the Rebellion. I had learned about Herobrine's cruel reign and helped in any way I could to stop him after witnessing an entire village burn to the ground under his orders. Not MY village, but still. The guy has some serious anger issues. In the time I spent here, I had developed several new potions and discovered several things about myself. For example: I had a scar that ran across my neck and one that slashed diagonally across my chest. I wore an Ice-blue scarf to cover the one on my neck. My usual outfit was a green hoodie and grey pants with orange sneakers.

Alright. Now, if I just get this right, I way be able to make a temporary invulnerability potion. Healing combined with Strength. And now I just had to find the final ingredient. I'm using trial and error, as usual. The current ingredient I'm trying is Sulphur. I had moved all my potion-making equipment outside, just in case. With a steady breath, I pick up a few grains of Sulphur in my tweezers and bring them over to the bubbling pink concoction I've already made. "Alright. Steady, steady….." Gritting my teeth, I drop the grains of Sulphur into the liquid. At first, nothing happens. Then the potion turns an extremely bright shade of red and begins to spark. My eyes widen. "That's not supposed to happen." The consequent explosion knocks me into the air, screaming. At the peak of my flight, I look down at the tree line below me. Then I begin to fall. "OH MY GOOOOODDDDDDDD" I wail, then hit a tree. I bounce between the branches until my foot gets stuck between two, then swing to a halt, my head a foot above the ground.

I shake my head, stopping the world from spinning violently around me. "Well, that didn't work." I pull my notebook and pencil out, still swaying a bit, my hair brushing the grass. With a sigh, I cross Sulphur off my list of possible ingredients. "So, Sulphur is a bust. That sucks." "Uh…" I twist my head, my notebook still in my hand, to see a group of people. The guy in front has tan skin, dark brown hair, and wears sunglasses and a golden medallion with a glowing purple stone. I grin. "Hey! What's hanging?" A short guy with a beard and a Viking helmet laughs. Puffing out my cheeks, I sit up and grab the branches my foot is stuck between and shake them. One of the branches makes a creaking sound and my eyes widen. "Oh dear." The branch snaps and I fall to the ground with a thump. Sitting up, I frown and massage the back of my head. "I really need to find the right ingredient. I'm getting tired of being blown up." A guy with the Star Trek logo on his shirt raises an eyebrow. "This happen often?" I nod. "More than I'd like to admit. So, what's a big group like you doing out in the middle of the woods?" The first one who spoke steps forwards, lowering his sunglasses a bit and revealing his golden eyes. "We're looking for The Alchemist. Would you happen to know where she is?" I nod and hop to my feet.

"This way!" I laugh and race off. I hear them stumble a bit behind me, then running footsteps follow me. Stick snap behind me as I nimbly dodge trees, heading back to my clearing. Finally, I break into the sunny space and run over to my equipment. It's melted, with burnt, twisted metal sticking out of places it shouldn't. "Aw, man! Not again! I JUST got this replaced! Ugh!" I groan. I hear the crinkling of leaves as the group behind me steps out of the clearing. I turn and smile. "Welcome to my house! Sorry for the mess. Just another failed experiment." I sigh and kick the trash in front of me. "Ah, well. Come in!" I hop up the steps and open the door, looking at them expectantly. "Wait. YOU'RE The Alchemist?" A girl with blond hair rests her hand on her hip. I nod. "The one and only! But you guys can call me Chem. Alchemist is too much of a mouthful, and it's way too formal." One by one they file into my house, and I close the door with a snap.

Glowstone gives off a nice light, filling the space with warmth. I walk over to my counter and get behind it. "So, what is it that you want? Healing potion? Strength? Jump Boost?" The shelf of potions behind me gives off a purple glow. A guy wearing a plaid shirt and glasses steps forwards and rests his elbows on the table. "We want as much healing and strength potions as possible, along with some invisibility." My eyes widen. "You're a part of the rebellion, aren't you?! I thought maybe just travelers, but why would you need invisibility?" They all pull out weapons. "Keep your mouth shut. Give us the potions, and we won't hurt you." A guy in a purple/ silver robe speaks up, holding a sword point to my neck. I throw my hands up, my eyes drifting to the windows, drawn by motion. Aw, shit. Two Wither skeletons along with a burly woman are making their way up the trail. They bear Herobrine's crest. I hiss. "Fuck. All of you, listen to me. I'm on your side. But if you don't listen to me right now, we'll all be dead." I back away from the tip of the sword and pull up a trapdoor that blends seamlessly with the floor. "Threee of Herobrine's minions are coming up the trail RIGHT NOW. Get in the tunnels and wait there until they leave. You have to trust me. I'll come down when it's safe and get you what you asked. But you need to move. NOW."


	4. Recognition

Recognition

They all sat there and stared at me. Nervously I glance out the window again, seeing how far the group outside had progressed. I had no more time to make them trust me. With a sigh, I put my hand on the button under the counter. "I'm really sorry about this, guys, but it has to be done. I don't want any of us to be caught today." The guy in the purple/silver robe frowns. "What are you talking about?" I push the button. The entire floor falls out from under them, pulled apart by sticky pistons. The entire group falls into the tunnels I built underneath my house. I press the button again, and the floor returns. Thank Notch for sticky pistons! Herobrine's group walks up the steps to the door, and I quickly straighten my hair and calm my breathing. I duck under the counter and rummage through my potions, pulling out a prolonged invisibility potion just in case. I stand up just as the door bursts open. Wow. Rude. I rest a hand on my hip. "You know, there's such a thing as knocking." The Wither skeletons enter first, taking up positions on either side of the ruined door. The Burly woman enters next, filling up the entire doorway.

I take a deep breath. "Hello. How may I help you today?" he woman walks forwards. "We need strength potions. All of your strength potions." She glares down at me. I raise an eyebrow. "You can't have ALL of them. I still need at least on as a base-" She grabs my neck and lifts me into the air. I choke, flailing my legs. The lady tilts her head. "…You look familiar." She brings me closer to her face, and rank breath adds to my suffocation. "YOU!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I KILLED YOU!" She screams in my face and throws me backwards into the wall. The invisibility potion shatters in my hand, dousing me in light blue liquid and allowing me to vanish. With a gasp, I stand up and walk forwards. "WHERE DID YOU GO?" She turns to the Withers and I duck under her arm. "Bar the door! She won't get out of here, and when she re-appears, I'll make sure she dies this time." Eyes widening, I dive through the doorway just in time. The Skeletons step in front of the door, and I land in the grass outside. Scrambling to my feet, I duck under the stairs and take hold of the lever placed there. I pull it to the side and run towards the woods, feeling my invisibility wear off as I do. I hear a shout behind me- and then the TNT I strategically placed throughout my house activates. I hit the ground as shattered glass and wood flies over my head. Turning, I look at the twisted, blackened remains of my house. It looks like it did when I first got it. With a sigh, I climb to my feet and begin running towards the alternate entrance to my tunnels.

Groaning with effort, I push the boulder I placed in front of the alternate entrance/exit to my tunnels. As soon as I had finished repairing my house, I had begun to dig these tunnels, with several entrances and exits. For some reason, I always wanted an escape route from any building or area. I walk into the tunnels, then bring the boulder back over the opening. Bringing out a red torch, I scrape it against the stone wall and light it, casting a soft crimson light over everything. Smiling, I walk forwards, towards the group that I dumped down here.

Hearing loud, arguing voices, I walk into a large cavern to see a full-on wrestling match going on. I roll my eyes and whistle, bringing everybody's attention to me. Immediately, they draw their weapons and point them at me. Again, one of then it right at my neck. I blow a strand of hair out of my face and put a finger on the tip of the sword, gently guiding it away from my neck. "If you want potions, You should have just said you were with the rebellion. I have a whole black market going for you guys!" I walk over to a button on the wall and press it, revealing a doorway leading to a room that glowed all different colors. I grin and step back. "Take all you want. Free of charge. Just one thing." The one with the gold and purple medallion looks up. "What is it?" I smirk. "Take me with you."


End file.
